


Strawberries

by ladymdc



Series: Something to believe in. [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Healing hands, Pregnancy, Texting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: Cullen makes a late night grocery store run because poor Evelyn has a NEED!





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the lovely elfleed (aka Lumidee): Cullen is on the hunt for strawberries and mustard in the middle of the night - bc his LI is pregnant and has a NEED! Bonus points if it is not the quiz, but his LI is a simple healer/kitchenmaid/something similar!
> 
> I’m going to use my AU for this one. Evelyn isn’t the quizzy there, just a ~~celebrated~~ researcher, but I’ll sacrifice the bonus points to take advantage of grocery stores.
> 
>   
>  (Raised Hands Emoji)   
> 

Since he was in a rush and distracted, Cullen didn’t realize the automatic doors hadn’t fully opened until he rammed into one side with his shoulder. The glass rattled and shook, and his hands shot up in preparation to catch the damn thing should it fall. Luckily it proved unnecessary as within a few seconds it stilled, and after a moment more the doors whisked shut.

Letting out a puff of air, Cullen raked a hand through his untamed curls and continued with his mission. 

He suppressed the urge just to grab the first container he saw and be on his way because Cullen knew if he did, he’d bring home something moldy or rotten. Evelyn was eight months pregnant with his child. Plagued by heartburn, sciatica, sleepless nights and bouts of insatiable hunger.  The least he could do was take the time to hunt for the perfect basket of strawberries. 

Just as he decided upon a container, his phone vibrated. 

**Contact:** My Mage  
  
**Today** 23:42  
**Evelyn:** Can you get mustard too?  
  
**Evelyn:** The spicy kind.  
  
**Cullen:** What do you need spicy mustard for?  
  
**Evelyn:** We have some of those dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets leftover from Aiden’s birthday party. I’m gonna eat them. (Raised Hands Emoji)  
  
**Cullen:** With strawberries?  
  
**Evelyn:** Don’t judge me. (Middle Finger Emoji)  
  
**Cullen:** Ok. Strawberries and spicy mustard. Anything else?  
  
**Evelyn:** Yes. Strawberry ice cream.  
  
**Evelyn:** And whipped cream.  
  
**Evelyn:** The can kind so I can squirt it right into my mouth hole.  
  


Chuckling to himself, Cullen collected a handbasket only to realize he left his prized berries behind. The split-second he picked up the container the produce misters  _ clicked _ on. Since there were no other sounds in the store other than fluorescent lights humming overhead, he jumped. 

And dropped the berries.

The container burst apart, sending strawberries flying every which way. With a frustrated whine, Cullen picked them up. None of them seemed damaged, and after receiving an extra thorough wash at home, they’d be perfectly edible. Once satisfied he collected them all, he hurried on to his next objective. 

While searching for spicy mustard, he absentmindedly rubbed the tender spot on his shoulder. It was sure to bruise fantastically, and there would be no hiding it from Evelyn. He made a mental note to get some acetaminophen for her aches and pains as well as his. After considering his choices far longer than a normal person should, Cullen gave up and chose something called ‘hot’ mustard. On his way to the coolers, he sent up a prayer it would be sufficient. Just as he had to hope neapolitan ice cream would be satisfactory. 

And he forgot the Tylenol. 

Fortunately, Evelyn seemed nothing but pleased with his efforts, and greatly amused by his tale. Smirking, she carefully scooped out another bite of chocolate ice cream. Neapolitan ended up being a blessing in disguise. 

“I don’t know why you were acting like I was going to cry if you didn’t come through. You didn’t  _ have _ to go anywhere. I could’ve made due. We have some raspberries and brownies.” Evelyn vaguely gestured toward the refrigerator with her spoon before popping it into her mouth. 

Cullen groaned. 

Laughing, she wiped the corner of her mouth off with a paper towel. “How’s your shoulder?”

Knowing how uncomfortable she was, the last thing he wanted to do was complain, but there was no use in lying. Her knowledge of how lyrium, or in his case the lack thereof, affected the body far surpassed his. 

“Sore,” he admitted petulantly. 

“Aww. Come here, my grouchy bear.”

“I’m not grouchy,” he protested, pulling off his t-shirt as he wandered around the breakfast bar. 

“Just tired,” she offered amicably. 

“A little,” he sighed as her hands, always cool to the touch, wrapped around the bruised tissue. Cullen found it difficult to meet her gaze as she searched for a way to ease the ache in his shoulder, so he took in the shape of her. The thickness of her thighs, the swollen roundness of her stomach, her breasts at least a cup larger… Between the sight of her and the soothing warmth of her healing magic, Cullen felt arousal start to move through him. In a desperate attempt to push it aside, he squeezed his eyes shut, and his hands curled into fists as she pulled the aches from his body. 

Once finished, Evelyn smoothed her hands down his chest. “Better?”

He pried his eyes open. “Always.”  

“Good,” she said, patting his abdominals a moment. Evelyn turned aside and plucked the can of whip cream from the countertop. “Do you think you’re awake enough for me to have a little dessert?”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried lumidee.... I tried...
> 
> <3
> 
> [Belated note: Aiden is Alistair/Eirlys Amell's son in my AU]


End file.
